Induced Attraction
by anonymous9728
Summary: Neither knew why or how it happened. But happen it did. Rated M - Smut!


**A/N_So, I don't know, one of my readers suggested for a smut fic between these two...had nothing in mind, so I conjured this up. Not exactly impressed going off-style. Though if any of you have any story requests, do pm them to me.**

 **Anyway, here** _ **this**_ **is. Don't expect much.**

 **\- Induced Attraction -**

Neither knew when it happened.

But happen it did.

It started with the occasional need to be around one another. Later became the star gazes and glances that passed the norm. Then the lengthy embraces.

Their admiration seized their general dislike for one another and finally transpired into an intense attraction - that wasn't initiated.

...Yet.

* * *

He looped the transmitter into its active site and gently placed the cover on top, concealing the engine. A few screws and everything was in place. He used his powers to hover the rocket into the corner, a large fabric draping over his newest invention.

"Max."

He turned.

"You still up for tuition?"

Her undeniable beauty had him in a hypnotic bind, eyes travelling from her face to her exposed thighs the closer she neared.

He shook his head, "Of course."

"We'll start with the basic organisms check and move on to more complex topics." she said, not reacting outwardly when she caught notice of him blatantly looking at her legs. "That fine with you?"

"Of course." he repeated dumbly.

* * *

"Aerobic respiration?"

He closed his eyes, trying to direct his mind from the distraction that she was. "It's the release of relatively large amounts of energy from breaking down glucose in the presence of oxygen."

She hummed in approval. "Word equation?"

He clenched his teeth in ponder. "Uh…sugar + oxygen - carbon dioxide + water + energy?" he concluded hopefully, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

Phoebe smiled, a hand dragging her offending hair away from her face. "Correct." she said, her closing her book, to stand next to him. "If you keep this up, you'll have _me_ worried."

He nudged her shoulder. "Yeah, you should be, because I'm bringing my freak on once I ace those exams."

She smiled rightfully, feeling flustered all of a sudden as her body compelled her to maintain whatever advances he forwarded, knowing what was about to transpire the longer she remained before him, or in his lair for that matter. But the self-admittance of anticipation brewing within her wasn't hard pressed.

They apprehensively stared across each other, hesitantly leaning in to question the other's participatory whether to condone the wrongful intention or not.

It came to a standstill...until the weakest will cracked.

Phoebe – taking lead, broke the ensuing silence with a lift of her tiptoes and dragged her arms behind his neck, lips finding his.

Max furthered, by hoisting her body onto the bench next to them and spaciously invited himself between her open legs which warped around him, returning the sinful gesture of kissing his twin without abandon.

They didn't have time to anticipate.

The kiss deepened with his hands relentlessly keeping their firm feel of her thighs, her short skirt pushed against her belly, revealing the concealed puffiness, the central cause of the formidable tent below his belt.

Not feeling enough of her and acclimating to the weird set-up of their kiss, Max encircled her back, made a complete rotational turn that had Phoebe's back meeting the soft cushion of his bed mattress.

It was all processed, just like they envisioned. It was encase, pluck, press then vice versa. Phoebe trailed the bottom hem of his shirt and raised, doing so till it reached over his head, dragging his face back into hers, feeling his warm fingers tug a war with the buttons of her blue blouse.

Phoebe gasped as Max divorced from her lips to suck on her neck, leaving her squirming, relishing, loving the emotional and sentimental aspects of being within his loving embrace. The current fact that it was her brother's arms didn't matter.

But what did matter was how far they'd go without the leash to limit the need to be intimate.

Which was why Phoebe pushed against his hard, hot chest.

"Max."

He sighed expectantly and got up off from her, slightly breathing erratically. "I know, I'm sorry."

She rebuttoned her blouse, with trembling fingers, looking anywhere but him. She pat the clingy freckles away, and adjusted her skirt, legs clasped together, blushing furiously.

She winced when the books she levitated into her chest hit with a tad too much force, and made to turn.

Max ran a hand through his hair, shirtlessly watching her wordlessly walk away.

* * *

A few days later… they lived in a barely functional cohabitation mode at best for the rest of the last term. Their parents chalked it up as part of growing up, so they didn't prod on the matter.

She'd think about him day in and day out, back to that day, were she willingly wouldn't have minded losing her virginity to him - unknown reasons were the further she was away from him, the stronger the illicit attraction.

The need to be held, kissed, touched by him was a recessive quench, a nagging one, which she was sure of wouldn't be fulfilled anytime soon.

She adjusted her dress, pursing her lips to apply the light red lipstick.

"I'm such an idiot." she remarked.

It was something lucrative she wanted to relive again - and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to seize the opportunity that perfectly presented itself.

* * *

Everyone was clattered everywhere. The typical American end year prom.

Instinctively, Phoebe's eyes travelled, wandered, in search...of him. She would have called, but it was crowded, and the rock music was loudly echoing through the gym. Ignoring the small voice that hinted at the thought of him not being here, Phoebe acknowledged Cherry who waved and made towards her.

"Cherry, you managed to pull _the_ Rapunzel!" she hollered, commenting her best friend's yellow dress, further asserted by her twin yellow heels and her bright blonde hair.

"Thank you bestie," Cherry returned, stepping back, feigning fake horror, sizing up her best friend's revealing black outfit. "OMG! You went with The Dark Queen get up!"

Phoebe's eyes gleamed. "No, not dark queen." she said. "...its Dark Empress."

Cherry playfully nudged her, falling in line as they stepped around random students. "So, anything on the hunk broadcast?"

Phoebe frowned. "No."

"Why not? I figured you'd want to lose your virginity before the Z-Force."

Phoebe shrugged, eyes flicking across the hall of vast. "I haven't-" she paused, smiled, pecked Cherry on the cheek and took forward. "...Cher-Cher you look great tonight, but I have to go." Phoebe cat walked out of view.

"Where are you going?!"

* * *

Max wiped the sweat from his brow and two-fingered a red plastic cup, pouring himself punch, a gulp, a seething swallow as he felt the sour make pathway down his throat.

He didn't want to come. He seriously didn't want to, but regressing his entourage's inquiry was tiring as hell, so he relented and came. Without a date.

Suffice to say he was relieved the night wasn't going to last anyway, so he'd just suck it up and roll with it.

He brought the cup to his mouth, only for it be snatched away from his grasp.

He turned.

Phoebe stood before him in a royal black lace dress with a slash around her waist. It was floor-length, mermaid, sleeveless, backless, with a jewel neckline and a provocative split in the front which went way above the knees. The raven gown did a dazzling job in showcasing her hour-glass figure. All in all Phoebe was a fusion of female beauty, elegance and sexiness.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the split which showcased her, naked leg. His eyes flickered to her face, then dropped down to her cleavage. The dress neckline pushed her breasts together, making them appear even larger.

"Hey handsome."

Regaining mirth mindfulness, his eyes flickered to her beautiful, charming and knowing face.

"Pheebs," he returned almost inaudibly. "You look, not bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said, leaning in for a hug, tightening the embrace, nose grazing the side of his neck, his distinct boyish cologne leaving her a nostalgic mess, before stepping back, watching him pour another cup, providing her the chance to properly look him over.

His recently cropped, light brown hair looking full and styled in its trademark swoosh, in a classic black tuxedo. It was single-breasted with sateen lapels. His black bowtie looked great against the white shirt, which had raven cuff links. A white pocket square and black shoes so shiny they looked like mirrors, completed the picture - it was a first seeing him dressed so formally, neat, leaving him looking so authentic and straight out of a movie.

Her ears picked up the slow instrumentals of _Hurt you_ by _Toni B,_ eyes wandering to see people pairing up at the centre of the gym.

"Max."

He raised his eyes. She reached for his hand, smiling sensually, stepping closer.

"Dance?"

"I'm not very good when it comes to dancing to these type of tunes."

"Neither am I." she revealed, dragging him to the dance floor as her hands linked behind his neck, ignoring curious eyes as she peered into his. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah."

"About the other day," she started softly. "I didn't mean to walk out on you without say anything...What we did-"

"Was _extremely_ wrong and won't happen again." he quickly apologized.

She sighed, "We both know we won't be able to avoid it Max. It happened, and I'm certain just as you are, that as long as we live together it will surely happen again."

"I think I get what you're trying to say." he said with a careless smirk.

Phoebe smiled and took lead, moving her feet as the pair began dancing, privately surprising them both how they magically moved in sync, they continued until the non-illicit action furthered beyond the point it could be called dancing.

It was actually sensuous grinding. The two twin siblings' figures undulated against each other, as they hungrily and brazenly peered at each other.

"You look beautiful."

"You mean it?"

"It will be pointless to deny it." he pointed out, finding it amusing when she blushed.

"I missed you." she whispered. "And I'm glad we aren't arguing all the time anymore."

"Its bicker, we used to bicker."

She giggled. "Right, bicker."

The other conversations drowned out as Max felt a jolt of determination scab through him, hands tightening their hold on her waist, as the rhythmic grind came to a halt.

The song ended ages ago, taking on a more tranquil beat that resettled the atmosphere, but Max and Phoebe remained in each other's clutches, not letting go.

"The song is over." he pointed out.

"I know."

She looked glassed, looking apprehensive and unsure, iris southing and northing anticipatedly, before relenting and letting him go.

"So, I'll...see you later?"

He rose an eyebrow. "What for?"

She sputtered, until he smirked, playfully nudging her shoulder with a fist.

"I'm just blowing smoke up your ass."

"Asshole." she returned, beaming, heedlessly planting her ruby lips on his cheek near inches from his lips, surprising him. "Bye." She strutted away, leaving an arid dry-mouthed Max intently keeping his eyes glued to the sway of her hips.

* * *

Rolling his sleeves, Max drowned green tea, trying to neutralise the misdirecting cobwebs from his mind, and the foul taste of punch his taste buds were drenched in.

He was leaning against one of his inventing benches, still in his formal wear minus the tuxedo and the constricting shoes, he raised the green mug about the same time Phoebe trudged down the stairs, looking beautiful as ever, having discarded her heels hence her silent steps.

"Hey,"

"You actually came?" he inquired, hand scuffing against his swoosh.

"You were waiting for me?" she asked, moving to standing before him.

He shrugged, raising his mug. "Wanted to clear the fogginess with the help of an old ally." he said referring to the content inside the mug. "...before some shut eye, that was some mean punch back there."

"Thoughtful...but you don't need that ." she said, plucking the object from his grasp, placing it somewhere behind him.

"I don't?"

"Yes, you don't." Phoebe offered, whisking hair out of her face, hands travelled to cage his cheeks, bringing her face forth.

Max met her head on, already reciprocating the notion, delirious desperate hands already on her two ass buns, a firm grip as he threw her on the bed, pouncing on her anticipated form.

"Man, I surely missed touching you." he said.

The elicit of a giggle only encouraged him further. Tugging with her gown garment, all the way down to the hips, to expose the concealed luscious flesh.

Max tugged more, and half peeled the dress, exposing her developing tits, neatly tucked into two black cups of her lacy bra. Phoebe's finger flats tethered with the massive lump growing beneath his pants, her hand whorishly rubbing up and down in her efforts to calculate the size and length of the hard, unlawful penis.

Max dislodged from her wet lips, leaving them both breathing hoarsely, giving Phoebe the chance to let her hand roam freely given the space between their figures, to continue her debut opening of his zip and her debut feel of the wonder she's prohibited from thinking about even in her most around state.

A thumb and a forefinger entered. A gasp. A smug smirk sent down to her. A lick of her lips, she leaned up to him, whispering into his ear.

"... so big."

His glassy eyes flickered, forcing her back to the bed, unstrapping the lace to her bra, as her breasts danced in reclined freedom. He dutifully sucked a warm nipple into is mouth, returning to his nonexistent breastfeeding days.

Stifling a sophisticated moan, she leaned to his closest ear. "Can I pull it out-?" she inquired, quivering when his tongue worked a circle around the sensitive circular border of her breast.

He retracted and foiled her speech with a chaste kiss.

"Go ahead."

Phoebe opened his pants and avariciously delved for his hardness. Her eyes widened. The extensive, fully erect cock was adorned with a bulbous top and a thick pulsing vein. After several quick heavy gasps, she licked her lips then scanned its owner.

"What, exceed your expectations?" he asked.

She nodded and glanced down between them.

"Its so hard, and soft, at the same time." she offered, with a long bopping stroking, feeling her nipples harden and buzz for attention, matching her ragged breathing.

Max ignored it all, clenching his teeth and gripped the inner fabric of her dress, and entirely dragged it down to her knees, exposing her wet undies.

"You're wet." he remarked in amusement, meeting her eyes and feverishly kissed her, feeling her hands move to unbutton his shirt, while his hands un-looped the belt and swayed his pants down, resuming their wayward fumble to remove her panties, feeling her moan into his mouth.

The lengthy lip lock fastened the de-clothing process as they felt the heat surround them, the familiarity of flesh against flesh, the increased solidifying of his cock, the liquidity of fluids down her thighs, and the erratic rate of apprehensive hearts.

It wasn't long when both no longer had fabric over their bodies. Phoebe - who was in ecstasy, feeling his tongue slither down her throat, pushed against his chest.

"Max, wait..."

Max retracting, sent her an incredulous, worried look, before sighing. "Yeah, maybe-"

She chuckled softly, having noticed his expression. "Sound barriers, dumby."

Sheepish, he leaned to the right and outstretched an arm, fiddled with random buttons as steel barriers sprung up, nullifying any external sound from intruding his lair quarters or vice versa.

"There,"

She nodded in approval and eyed him with colossal carnal hunger, pecking him on the lips. "Max." she seductively purred. "...fuck me already."

"Way ahead of you."

He aligned his thick pulsating length sideways along her cunt, his delectable cock top now resting on her buttery vaginal folds.

Then, with just a nudge, he slipped into her.

Her eyes flew open as did his. The two stared at each other, fully comprehending and enjoying the gravity of the situation.

As his hard, excited prick began its access and descent into her forbidden well, Max threw his head back as he lowered himself onto Phoebe's prone form. Her upright nipples grazing along his muscled chest.

"Aarrgghh!" he bellowed as his manhood was eagerly welcomed by her succulent pound cake.

As her twin's full-bodied cock sank into her, Phoebe moaned his name in the delight she felt.

"Maaax!"

In that one southern-bound thrust and journey, Max in no time made it to the bottom of her molten core. He was beyond amazed at how wet and velvety her core was.

"Fuck Phoebe! Your-pussy feels so incredible!"

In between heated gasps, Phoebe's thighs lifted from the mattress so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed messily.

Then Max commenced fucking her.

There was no 'warming up in the bullpen,' no slow-going start. Max simply raised his lean, ready hips and drove into his sister.

"Aaahhhh!" she moaned.

Having gotten in a standard push-up position, Max plowed over and over into Phoebe, sending his big, solid cock in and out of her overjoyed cunt.

He dropped his head to hers. Their lips were glued together and their tongues tangoed. Moans were released into each others throats. Their convulsing bodies meshed so illicitly well with one another.

The two were so into each other, literally and figuratively.

As he ground his haunches into hers, Max was on course to get every inch of his luscious dick into her sweet cunt. She sensed this and clawed his back. Her nails were nothing extravagant in terms of length. They did, though, leave numerous remarkable and protracted scratches on his upper back.

"Grrraahhhh!" he snarled, retaliating with even more consul and harder thrusts.

"...God Max!"

He managed to see the _O_ shape her mouth formed, eyelids flickering, her ecstatic eyes brimming with lewdness peering up at him.

"Kiss-me." she ordered.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as they hungrily, sinfully kissed, while Max simultaneously thrust harder into her.

"Fuck-fuck me harder...faster!"

That illicitly amorous compliment sent him into overdrive, his ignited adrenaline giving a numerous boost as he pounded into her, so hard with the intent of driving her through his bed mattress.

"Ooh Maaax! Yeeees! Yeeeees!" she chanted in loud hollers. "I'm close! I'm gonna cum!" she bellowed further.

The erotic novelty of his smashing, along with the roaring throes of pleasure she was experiencing left her speechless, she could the tightening of her weeping gash, knowing its time.

Her face clenched as a phenomenal intense and torrid pleasures flowed through her body, it was between his third and fourth salvo that Phoebe curled her toes and groaned.

"Ahhhhhh, Max! I'm cumming!"

The obscene announcement stoked both of them. Her legs that were encased around him tightened, pulling his pile-driver deeper into her churning, roaring depths. Her pussy rained all over his dick, while her motions matched his.

His ejaculation seemed to get mightier and more forceful. His prick was ecstatic as her buttery tunnel spasmed around it. As they kissed, both relished the steamy knowledge that his man-cream was illicitly, excitedly mixing with her nectar.

Max and Phoebe quivered and groaned as their climaxes swept over them.

"Phoebe!"

"Yes! Yesssss!"

Their individual orgasms seemed to feed off the other's, as did their sweaty, thrashing bodies. The passion between them burned so intently, so desirably, that the two were still physically "pitching and catching" long after his cock and her cunt finished their emulsion.

Once exhaustion replaced ecstasy, the twins traded soft, romantic kisses and emotionally blazing stares.

"I love you, Max." she said, breathlessly, dreamily.

He smiled.

"I love you too, Pheebs."

Max rolled off Phoebe, reclining on the pillows. He pulled her to him. She planted an endearing smooch to his lips and nestled her head on his chest. His arm encircled her, and he kissed the top of her head. Before both succumbed to exhaustion, into a blissful sleep.

 _ **\- End -**_


End file.
